


267 Drarry

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Revenge Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompt by anon on tumblr:267 words, "Why did you let me do that?"





	267 Drarry

With a face red as a setting sun, Harry turned towards his so called friends.

“ **Why did you let me do that?** ” he muttered.

Seamus just laughed loudly and Dean, standing next to the Irish boy, wasn’t of much help either. Though Harry could understand why they laughed, he didn’t think it was what good friends should do at a time like this.

 

What had happened was that Harry had run into the united common room awhile earlier, and told Seamus and Dean that he had gotten a plan on how to get revenge on Malfoy for causing Harry to drop all his books and parchment earlier during Transfiguration class. He had planned on catching the other boy in an empty corridor and charm a mistletoe above him so that he’d be late for the next class. Dean and Seamus had only smirked to each other and then asked to come along with him. Encouraged by that, Harry had hurried to proceed.

 

But it didn’t end like he planned it to. He _did_ get Draco under the mistletoe. But Draco _didn’t_ get mad about it. He simply turned his intense grey eyes to meet Harry’s and he dared Harry to kiss him himself. Gryffindor as he is, Harry didn’t refuse the challenge. Maybe he should’ve, because then he wouldn’t have ended up _snogging_ the blond. Snogging him intently and carelessly until they were interrupted by Seamus clearing his throat. As Harry got his mind back to reality he realised what had happened, and he turned to his so called friends.

“ **Why did you let me do that?** ”


End file.
